What He's Always Needed
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: {Complete} Sequel to Learning to Love a Veela
1. Default Chapter

Title: What He Always Needed.  
  
Author:Minerva  
  
Feedback: Of course!!! MCTAMOM@AOL.COM  
  
Archived: you'd better ask me first!!!  
  
Rating: R-for sexual content for FF.net and for those archived everywhere else NC-17 for obviously sexual content.  
  
Summary: Harry's Pregnant by his part-Veela mate Draco, lets see how they get through it!!! Sequel to Learning to Love a Veela 

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue

A/N***: OK, here we go again!!! YAYNESS! BUT unlike last time I'll only update once a week. So you'll just have to deal with it. I already have the first 5 chapters done and ready to post but I will only post one a week. Sorry. But this will give me the cushion I need right now. ENJOY!!!

As always read and review!!!!!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked into the eyes of his bond-mate, Draco Malfoy. What he saw there made him smile, there was love, more love then he could have ever imagined. It had been seven weeks since they bonded and three weeks since the discovery of Harry's pregnancy. Harry had a personal nurse that had moved into his old room since he now lived in Draco's. Over the next month they were going to be interviewing tutors but were seriously thinking of just using Sirius, Remus and Severus for teaching the pregnant boy his school lessons. Fafner, also bonded to Harry was always playful with everyone but Harry. Fafner didn't want to risk the possibility of hurting his bonded especially since his bonded was pregnant. That's right, Harry Potter was bonded with both Draco, who was a part-Veela and Fafner who was a pseudodragon. To say that Harry's life was normal would be to say that mother Theresa swore worse then a sailor, nothing about Harry was normal and never would be, it just wasn't his lot in life. Up until an hour from now Harry had been under the medical care of Madam Pomfrey and now Madam Carrie Flowers his personal nurse that Draco hired to care for Harry's medical needs. Today however was his first appointment with the doctor. Harry was nervous he and Draco had a lot of questions about what was going to happen and how things happened. Draco however was excited about the appointment. Draco had been very careful to respect Harry's requests at privacy but it was difficult since he knew Harry was carrying his baby.  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the hospital wing, the Dr. had agreed to come meet them there since it was summer and Draco wanted as little traveling as possible for Harry. Traveling while being pregnant as a woman was tricky enough in the wizarding world, being pregnant and a male, well, the risks doubled and tripled.  
  
The Dr. grinned at the couple as the entered the Hospital Wing. Dr. Herman Juggernaut was the top male pregnancy expert Draco had hired on to take care of Harry as well as Carrie. Harry had rolled his eyes at the thought of having so many people poking and prodding him, but Draco had insisted that he wanted both baby and Harry to come out perfectly healthy so Harry relented.  
  
Dr. Juggernaut was a fair looking man, standing about five foot ten inches tall and about 180 lbs. His hair is blonde with a very slight amount of gray in it, he appeared to be about sixty years old, which in the wizarding world is at the prime of their career. Dr. Juggernaut motioned for Harry to have a seat on the bed where he'd set up all his equipment. Mdm. Pomfrey had assigned a bed specifically for Harry for throughout his pregnancy. It could be set under an _obscurous_ spell so no one would see him or they could transfigured the beds around it to walls, but for now, he was the only one in the ward as far as needing medical attention. Harry slid up onto the bed after pleasantries were exchanged and Herman, as he had asked Harry to call him began a game of 500 questions. Most of which Harry could not answer, such as family health histories for his mother and father. Draco provided the information for his side of the family. Harry watched with slightly depressed eyes. He'd wanted to have been able to know those sorts of things about his parents and other family members.  
  
After all the questions were answered, Herman drew five vials of blood for testing. This was mainly necessary due to the fact that Harry had an incomplete family medical history. Herman had placed his risk code as very high risk.  
  
"Now Harry if you just lay back I'm going to teach you and Draco a spell that will allow you to see the progress of your baby, it's perfectly safe to perform as often as you like." Herman smiled gently at the grinning couple, they were eager to see what was growing inside Harry's belly. Herman pulled Draco to his side gently and showed him the wand movements as Harry watched. "Now Harry it's going to be easier if Draco does it but you can do it too whenever Draco isn't around." Herman turned to Draco and told him the incantation. "Now the incantation is: _exhibeo infringo_" Above Harry's stomach a bubble appeared. Herman looked at it and flushed immediately. He pronounced the counter curse: "_finite incantatum_" and the bubble went away and then recast the first charm.  
  
He cleared his throat and left the room for the medical library Madam Pomfrey had and quickly looked up. Harry and Draco were left looking at each other wondering what was going on. Draco shrugged, but knew this was not normal. There was nothing for it so they just had to sit tight and wait. Herman came back into the room slightly flushed.  
  
"Well boys I have good news and I have bad news" Herman said his voice cracking in nervousness, he'd never seen anything like this ever, and he'd seen quite a few Veela male pregnancies. Draco scowled at the man.  
  
"He's all right isn't he? And the baby? They are all right, aren't they?" Draco's voice crackling with heavy emotions. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to either Harry or the baby and heaven forbid both.  
  
"No, Harry's fine and so are the babies." Herman said absently. Harry was the only one that caught the slip. Harry jolted upright from his reclined position on the bed.  
  
"Babies? as in more then one, babies?" Harry's voice was high pitched and squeaky. Herman looked at him and smiled sadly at the young man and nodded. "Was that the good news or the bad?" Harry was scared now and Draco looked upon his mate, he could feel the tension rolling off Harry in sheets. Herman's smile grew brighter at that question.  
  
"That Harry, was the bad news, the good news, all of you are doing very well, all healthy." Harry let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed. Draco just looked between Harry and Herman in shock.  
  
"How... um, you said babies, but um.... you didn't say ummm how many are there?" Draco asked once he'd finally found his voice.   
  
"That would be the other part of the bad news Draco, there are two, it's twins." Draco couldn't support himself anymore and wound up sitting on the floor mumbling twins over and over. "Draco, you need to calm down. Harry needs you." Herman said looking over to Harry who laid there almost in a trance like state. Draco snapped as soon as he'd heard Harry needed him. Draco grabbed his hand and started petting it uttering calming words. Harry turned his head and looked into Draco's eyes his eyes were about to overflow with tears. Draco couldn't tell by the blank look on Harry's face though if the tears were a good thing or a bad thing. Draco looked over to the Dr and asked him to call Sirius and Remus to help the situation, he couldn't handle it by himself, that he knew. A tear finally broke free from Harry's eye and slowly made it's way down his cheek. Harry then smiled a little at Draco.  
  
"Twins" was all Harry whispered before he passed out. Draco freaked out started yelling and screaming for Help. Madam Pomfrey came out of her quarters and into the Infirmary to find out what the problem was, When Draco told her she too passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2 YAYNESS!

A/N: Thank to all those that reviewed so far. To those that asked why it's a bad thing, it's not a bad thing, you'll see in this chapter it's not.. Hehehe, just shocking, and Harry being preggers he is prone to faint at times. Although he doesn't faint very often I'll tell you that right now. Hope you enjoy this fic. 

OH and Oli (reviewer on aff) can you PLEASE leave your reviews in english? I do understand spanish minimally, I was able to make it out, but it was difficult for me to. It'd be greatly appreciated if you'd leave them in english instead of spanish.What He's Always Needed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Herman came back followed by Sirius and Remus. Herman hadn't said a word about what was going on to the other men he'd summoned only that Harry would need them. Loving Harry as much as they did they came immediately. Herman had laughed inwardly at the site that greeted him. The school nurse and his patient passed out and Draco screaming frantically.  
  
"Draco!" Herman shouted. "He's fine, calm down, it's just a little much to take in at once is all, he'll be fine." The doctor assured the young Veela.  
  
"Fine? He's crying! He cried before he passed out. He's frightened and you dare say he's fine? He's not fine!" Herman had had enough and cast a calming charm on the lad, which calmed Draco immediately. Draco glared at the Dr. but deep down he knew it was best and he needed to calm down.  
  
"Will someone please tell me why my godson is passed out on a bed as well as Poppy?" Sirius almost shrieked.  
  
"Well Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, it seems that my young charge is very much indeed pregnant, but it's what he's pregnant with that's the shocking bit." Dr. Juggernaut said confidently before beginning to mumble to himself but loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear. "Amazing really, never happened before in all history, quite a shock." Sirius laid a hand on the Dr.'s shoulder snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
"What has never happened before?" Sirius said, his voice shaky with concern for the boy he looked upon as his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Twins," came the reply but from Draco who looked at his bond-mate with a dreamy expression on his face. "Harry's carrying twins Sirius, he's carrying two of my precious babies." A tear tracked down Draco's face, and anyone looking could see it was shed in love and joy. "Herman, were you able to tell the sex of the babies? I wasn't much paying attention."  
  
"Yes Draco, I did see the sex, would you like to know?" You could hear the smile in Herman's voice as well as see it upon his face. Draco nodded enthusiastically he'd love to know what Harry was carrying. "It's one of each Draco, a boy and a girl."  
  
"We're..we're going to have one of each first time round?" Disbelief and awe evident in his voice. Herman smiled softly at the young man, he turned just in time to see Sirius sit on the floor and Remus pass out.  
  
Poppy was now starting to come too, Harry was still out cold though. Herman went to help the woman up.  
  
"Please, tell me that wasn't true, tell me he isn't pregnant with twins please?" Poppy begged but the look on the Dr.'s face told her he couldn't tell her that and still be telling the truth. Poppy then turned and spotted Sirius and Remus, she cast a calming spell at the Animagus and Eneverated Remus.  
  
Draco had long since resumed petting Harry's hair and speaking to him softly trying to bring him out of it. Harry slowly came to as Herman, Poppy, Sirius and Remus approached his bed. Harry's eyes immediately locked onto Draco's when he opened them.  
  
"Is it true? Twins?" Harry spoke softly not wanting to hear the answer if it was no. Draco smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes Harry, it's true, twins, and I know what sex they are." Draco said gently he didn't know if Harry wanted to know or not. Harry's eyes got wide.  
  
"You know and you haven't told me yet? Tell me please, what are the sex of these miracles?" Harry's eyes were tearing up again out of pure joy and happiness.  
  
"One of each love, a boy and a girl."  
  
"One.. one of each?" Harry was obviously in shock, no one blamed him. Harry sat up with Draco's help, not complaining one bit and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. "I love you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco smiled brightly over Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. He wanted this memory to last forever. Harry pulled away from Draco and kissed him soundly. "Thank you" Harry said when he broke the kiss. Draco brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and cupped it in his hand.  
  
"No Harry, thank you!" Draco said in sincerity. Harry smiled at Draco and grabbed his hand.  
  
"OK, now that that's out of the way what else do I need to know Herman?" Harry spoke softly as Draco sat on the bed next to his bonded. Fafner also took this time to pop in on the end of the bed as well much to the surprise of Herman and Poppy.  
  
"Ummm, is that a, ah, pseudodragon?" Herman asked uncertainly but fascinated.  
  
"Yes he is" Harry answered while grabbing hold of the mini-dragon's tail. Fafner purred and laid down with his head in Harry's lap leaving the Gryffindor to giggle at him. Draco smiled at the dragon's antics, he'd grown to love the distractions the pseudodragon could cause when things got stressful. "He bonded with me a couple of months ago." Herman shook his head, only this young man could have two magical creatures bond with him and they get along peacefully. Shrugging Herman continued.  
  
"Now what do you know about male pregnancies induced by Veela's?" Herman asked and Harry told of what he knew about the egg and sperm coming from Draco and that is was magically contained but other then that he knew nothing in any great detail.  
  
"Well then let me start be quashing your fears on some questions I am sure you have." Herman said softly, but officially, he wanted to make sure the boys understood everything he was going to tell them. He'd pass the information on to Carrie later. "Firstly I'm sure you're wondering how you are anything more then a carrier since Draco supplied everything you are carrying?" Herman didn't wait for an answer to the question before continuing on with his explanations. "Well, he did proved, egg and sperm, and you are the carrier however, it, they," Herman corrected himself, "are bonding to your magic, therefore will pick up some of your physical characteristics. We obviously won't know which until they are born, but they will have some of your traits just as they will Draco's." Draco and Harry grinned at each other Draco hadn't known this information either, he just knew the basics, but he recalled something and his brow furrowed together thinking. Herman had noticed and asked him what he wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I know how the babies got there and where they are from, but I've never heard of this happening," Draco said motioning over to Harry's tummy. "I've never heard of twins before, is that likely? Or why does he have two?" Draco's concern was for health reasons mainly, but he was out and out curious as to why everything odd always seemed to happen to Harry, Draco mentally shrugged and counted it as a "Harryism". Harry was just going to have odd things happen throughout his lifetime and Draco, being bonded to him, was going to have to deal with that as well.  
  
Herman signed and sat down heavily before continuing to answer Draco's question.  
  
"It is highly unusual that Harry has twins, in fact, a male pregnancy of twins has never before been recorded. It will be twice as dangerous as a "normal" male pregnancy, Harry will have to be monitored closely and towards the end may even have to succumb to bed rest whether he like it or not." Harry's eyes got big at the mention of bed rest, he wouldn't be able to handle that at all, he was a perfectly healthy happy seventeen-year-old boy, bed rest was going to be out of the question. "But only if it's medically necessary, I understand Harry's an active young man, but you will," Herman looked at Harry pointedly. "Take it easy so that you won't have to be on bed rest later. Maybe the last week or two just to give the babies the most amount of time before they come out, as normal twins are typically born early by about three to four weeks, the longer the twins stay inside the better off they'll be, but we do have some time before we get there."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned over onto Draco for support and scratched behind Fafner's ear. Sirius and Remus looked concernedly at their godson. They too were worried about his health, and would do anything and everything to ensure a happy healthy pregnancy.  
  
Harry's stomach let out with a noisy rumble announcing to the world he was hungry. Harry smiled sheepishly at everyone in the room and Sirius produced a nice yummy looking banana from his pocket smiling at the poor hungry pregnant boy before him.  
  
"I always have food on me just in case I get hungry." Sirius shrugged off the explanation. Harry smiled and accepted the banana. Peeled and began eating while listening to Herman.  
  
"You know Harry that won't be a bad idea for you either. You have a lot of energy you're going to be losing carrying around these babies and you need to keep your strength and energy levels up. Some kind of fruit should be good, they carry well through the day. Banana's are better though, or apples, or oranges. Those are the best ones."  
  
Herman clapped his hands together. "Well gentleman, I'll see you in about a month, do you have any questions?" He remembered something. "Harry you will begin showing fairly soon as you're pretty slender as well as growing two babies," switching his gaze over to the blonde Veela. "You may want to bring in a tailor to make some male pregnancy robes for Harry. He'll need the magical ones that grow with him. I know they are slightly more expensive, but they would be best for twins." Draco nodded, money was not going to be a problem, there was plenty to be had between his own family money, Harry's family money and that of Harry's godfathers as well, Harry would never have to do anything ever. All four accounts were quite healthy, and combined, well, they could have quite literally bought the world if they wanted too.  
  
"Now Harry, take it easy, and minimal casting, and no taking potions unless Carrie, Poppy or I approve of it, is that understood?" Harry nodded. Harry wasn't going to risk the lives of his son and daughter.  
  
Herman packed up his files and blood samples from Harry and left, Harry and Draco slowly stood, Draco and Sirius helping Harry off the bed gently. Harry didn't complain, everyone in the room could see he was in shock still from finding out about the twins.  
  
Poppy watched the group leave her infirmary with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Harry will be well cared for that's for certain." The smile grew wider as she thought her next thought. "Those babies are going to be spoiled rotten as well."


	3. Chapter 3lets have fun everyone

A/N: For those (and you know who you are) That said "he can't just pass out like that" You've OBVIOUSLY never been preggers, YOU CAN and SOMETIMES do pass out for nothing, hormones are a bitch and when you're pregnant they are even worse!!!

  


Thank to the rest of you reviews, your reviews mean a lot to me!!!

  


What He Always Needed 

  


Chapter 3

  


Until school started flashed by quickly for the family and friends of one very pregnant Harry Potter. They had all decided, Harry included albeit reluctantly that during the school year he'd be safest in his rooms with Sirius and Remus whom Draco and he had hired as his tutors and Severus would come up on weekends and tutor him in potions. Although Harry didn't need to finish school he wanted to, and he wanted to do it on time if that was at all possible.

  


Harry was just about three months along and doing very well. He rested as often as was possible, he hadn't realized that being pregnant would drain you so much. He'd already put on about two stones, which pleased everyone. Personally, Harry didn't care how much he'd have to gain, as long as his son and daughter were healthy, he'd endure.

  


Harry and Draco had spent a few nights already talking of names for the babies, and hadn't come into anything that caught their fancy just yet. The true names of their parents were already knocked out, but derivatives may be used, they had only decided that James, Lily, Narcissa and Lucius were not going to be used.

  


As much as Harry loved Draco, and he did, and no matter how much he loved his unborn children, Harry was getting annoyed. Annoyed at being babied twenty-four-seven, granted he knew later in the pregnancy that was going to be necessary, but right now he was still capable of doing things for himself and by himself. That's what Harry and Draco mainly fought about at the moment was the constant babying Harry was getting.

  


"DRACO!" Harry could be heard by the remaining Marauders in the other room. Harry had gone to relax in the tub for a bit, Draco of course had followed him in there.

  


"I'm sorry Harry but I'm worried about my family, I can't help it." Draco huffed back at the pregnant boy he loved.

  


Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm down and he opened them and Draco noticed they were softer.

  


"I know Draco, it's just...try and put yourself in my position, just for a moment? I know you care and I love you for it, but right now you're being a little overbearing." Harry replied with a sigh. He knew in his heart that Draco cared and was only looking out for him and their children, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

  


"OK, OK, I'll be in the other room, please," Draco begged, "_please_ call me if you need anything, anything at all, a foot massage, a back massage, if you want me to wash your back, if you need help getting out of the tub, please call me. You know I have no problem helping you right now, can you do that for me at least?" Draco was pleading as though his life depended on it, which it didn't, but it would make him feel so much better since he was getting ready to spend his days in the school populous while Harry was cooped up in the rooms they shared.

  


Harry sighed heavily before responding to Draco request. 

  


"I'll tell you what Draco, love. Why don't you give me about thirty minutes to have a nice relaxing soak and then you can come and help me wash my back and feet? This belly is already starting to get in the way. Just give me thirty minute alone all right?" Harry looked up at his love with pleading eyes. Draco beamed at the shorter boy. Scooping Harry into a ginger hug Draco replied.

  


"That's fine darling, I only want to help you. Enjoy your soak and I'll see you in half an hour." Draco said pulling reluctantly away from Harry while kissing his cheek and forehead before turning to leave the room.

  


Harry lowered himself in the tub and soon enough started to doze in his relaxation in the tub. It was warm, but not so hot as to raise his body temperature, it felt wonderful. All too soon Harry heard the door open and Draco hesitantly came back into the bathroom, he smiled softly when he saw Harry lightly dozing in the tub. Draco silently stripped and joined Harry in the tub. Harry cracked his eyes open and sighed softly as he saw Draco joining him in the bath. Harry sat up and allowed Draco to climb behind him and then Draco wrapped his arms lovingly around Harry and gently rubbed his expanding tummy.

  


"Are you feeling better love?" Draco asked softly. Harry only nodded and snuggled up into Draco's chest. "I'm glad, I want you to be happy, sweetheart, but I just worry about you so much with this pregnancy, you know it's dangerous, I only want to make sure my family comes out of it all right."

  


"I understand Draco, I do, but I just need time to myself once in awhile. I was thinking earlier, that if the situation were reversed I'd probably be the same way even without the whole Veela thing going on. I'm sorry I'm so irritable, but I can't help it. I know you're only trying to look out for me, and I do appreciate it." Harry twisted his head around and placed a kiss on the side of Draco's neck. 

  


Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and he started grinning.

  


"Draco, I just thought of the best relaxation I could think of I need to speak with Dumbledore, but I'm sure he'll do it. You can't argue with it either, but I'll need your help initially there are some things that will need lifting and if I can get it big enough they are going to be too heavy for me to attempt to lift. Will you help me?" Harry looked up hopeful to Draco, Draco smiled back at him questions burning in his eyes.

  


"Of course I"ll help you, you twit, that's what I'm here for, now what have you planned, what am I lifting?" Draco wasn't so sure about lifting, but he'd do it for Harry.

  


"I want Dumbledore to enchant me a muggle garden on a balcony." Harry replied happily, eyes glowing with happiness at the thought. "I'll have to have Hermione owl her parents for some seeds, but that's no big deal, I'll do a few vegetables and lots of flowers, yeah, that'd be nice, maybe some carrots and some radishes, oh, and some tomatoes as well. At least one rose bush, oh this is so exciting." Harry was practically drooling with excitement. He couldn't wait to get started and Draco got caught up in the excitement.

  


"So what do you need me to carry?" Draco asked unsure.

  


"Topsoil" came the reply.

  


"You want me to carry dirt?" Came the retort from the blonde Veela. "Why don't you just enchant it to do what you want?" Harry looked at Draco with an odd sparkle in his eye.

  


"It wouldn't be a muggle garden if I did that now would it?" Laughter evident in his voice.

  


"Oh very well, do I need to carry the water for you as well?" Draco asked knowing that muggle gardens needed watering every day just as magical gardens did.

  


"No, I think I'll get an automatic drip system in there, that way I don't have to worry about lifting a heavy watering can, and I'll make sure it's elevated and has leg room underneath so I can sit on a stool and do all the work that needs to be done." Harry started rambling, getting more excited by the minute. "I could put herbs up front since they don't have the huge root systems that the other plants will have and the shallow end won't bother them." Draco tuned Harry out, he didn't understand half of what he was talking about anyway, but he didn't understand why Harry wanted a muggle garden anyway. 

  


Draco began to wash his mate while he continued rambling on about his garden. He'd talk to Carrie and Severus and make sure the herbs he was growing weren't going to be harmful to Harry or the babies. Draco massage Harry's shoulders and neck since they were right in front of him, and Harry stopped talking about the garden, it was good to see Harry excited about something that would bring him joy and he could do while pregnant. 

  


Draco moved out from behind Harry after he finished massaging his shoulders and neck and moved down to the promised foot massage. Draco was a master of massage. 'Must be something in the Veela blood' Harry had thought every time Draco massaged him. Harry scooted back to lean against the back of the tub and sighed a heavy contented sigh.

  


"Do you think Dumbledore will let me do it?" Harry asked his eyes closed.

  


"Even if he doesn't, I will get it done for you love, you know that, all you need to do is ask and it's yours." Draco replied with conviction.

  


Harry and Draco finally got out of the tub and Harry was very pruney from being in the water for so long.

  


Harry yawned and looked lovingly at Draco as they dressed, Harry in his boxers only, since he had a hard time staying comfortable with his pants and one of Draco's undershirts. Draco thought it was endearing that Harry wanted to wear his clothes.

  


Draco escorted Harry into their bedroom and tucked him in, it was still fairly early and he wanted to surprise Harry but having the garden done for him by morning. He'd have to enlist the help of Sirius and Remus and possibly Fafner as well.

  


Draco went back out into the sitting room and sure enough Sirius and Remus were watching him with amused expressions. Raising an elegant eyebrow in question to them, they both giggled.

  


"It's cute how you treat Bambi, it's absolutely adorable." Remus was the first one able to reply. Draco smiled in response, he could handle that.

  


"I have a favor to ask of you two, it's for Harry." Draco said as he sat down on the couch opposite the remaining Marauders. Both men looked at him interested and at that moment Fafner popped in as well he sat at Draco's feet looking at him expectantly.

  


"OK, while Harry was taking his bath we did some talking, and he wants a garden." Draco started.

  


"Oh that's easy, we'll get him down to Professor Sprout and we can get him set." Sirius interrupted. Draco raised his had to stop Sirius from talking.

  


"He wants a muggle garden, with carrots, and tomatoes, and roses and herbs." Draco finished, waiting for the barrage of questions that he was sure to come.

  


"Muggle garden? What on earth for?" Sirius interjected.

  


"Makes sense to me, it is quite relaxing, and I have most of those kinds of seeds at my house, I can go get them, but he really shouldn't be kneeling and stooping like you need to in gardening." Remus voicing his concern for Harry.

  


"No he's already compensated on that he said he wants an automatic drip system in it, so he won't have to lift the watering can and he also wants it elevated so he can do it sitting on a stool, the herbs he wants in the front in the lip of it, that way he's making me happy by not physically exert himself." Draco said calmly, he'd been happy Harry had already thought of that otherwise he's never have gone for it.

  


Remus and Sirius upon hearing that Harry had thought of just about everything set out to get the balcony and garden ready for Harry. Sirius would build the balcony and the plot itself with magic while Remus went to his cottage and got everything else they needed to make Harry happy.

  


Two hours later it was with smiles that the trio went to bed, the next morning was going to be exciting for Harry and everyone wanted to be there when he saw it. Everyone set alarms for six in the morning knowing Harry normally got up about seven, this way they could double check everything was there and ready for the pregnant lad. The plants and seeds Remus had brought as well as the top soil and tools were in and on a trunk waiting for Harry to tell Remus Sirius and Draco where to put everything.

  


Everyone slept well and had peaceful dreams that night.

  



	4. Chapter 4Enjoy it!

A/N: Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure, I hope you like it!! I'm currently working on chapter 7 as well as a couple of other things. Thank you to all those that reviewed, your opinions are treasured. See you next week!!!!

  


What He's Always Needed

  


Chapter 4

  


When everything was set and ready for Harry all three men were giddy with excitement for the young man they all loved. Fafner snorted and went into the bedroom to wake Harry up.

  


Fafner jumped up lightly onto the bed and with the tip of his tail tickled Harry's nose. When Harry finally opened his eyes and figured out what was going on he half-glared at the mini-dragon for waking him that way.

  


"All-right Fafner I'm up. I'm up." Harry said groggily. Harry stretched carefully as to not hurt himself, then rolled out of bed. Harry went and quickly showered vaguely wondering where Draco was, it was awfully early for him to be up on a non-school day. Shrugging it off Harry made his way into the common room only to find Draco, Sirius and Remus grinning like loons and Fafner jumping around like a deranged kangaroo. Harry froze in his tracks when he noticed a clear set of French doors with everything he and Draco had discussed about his would-be-garden. Harry burst into a grin as he went over to Draco and Sirius and Remus and hugged them all with tears of joy in his eyes. 'Damned hormones' he thought to himself.

  


"I can't believe you guys did all this for me, thank you so much, it means so much to me" Harry beamed at all three of the men he loved and held close to his heart. He then turned away and started planning out how he wanted everything laid out and went outside on the balcony to inspect everything that was there. All three of the other men simply grinned at the pregnant teen and waited for him to tell them where he wanted the heavy stuff. "Why don't we have breakfast while I plan where I want everything, is that okay?" All three nodded and obediently sat at the table and all began eating.

  


When breakfast was over Harry rolled up his sleeves and began telling the men where he wanted things. He beamed when everything was in place just how he'd wanted it. Most of the plants were seedlings so he'd have to spend a lot of time out here in the garden. Some, he'd decided, he would spend with Draco in his garden. Stepping back to appreciate his work and the hard labor the three men had done for him, he smiled brightly when all three beamed back at him. Draco he thought, looked quite handsome with a little smudge of dirt on the bridge of his nose and giggled. No one mentioned to Draco about the dirt but Sirius and Remus knew it was there and didn't say a word to the vain Slytherin.

  


Harry had gone to rest after the exciting morning. He wasn't really tired, but Poppy's words as well as Herman's always haunted him, if he took it easy now, it'd be easier for him later. Harry was laying on the couch in a light doze while Draco was reading quietly with Harry's head in his lap. Sirius and Remus had left to go do some shopping.

  


Later that afternoon found Harry showing off his prized garden to Professor Sprout who'd commended him on a job well done. 

  


Over the following weeks Harry spent many hours in his garden. Draco was happy about it as well, It gave Harry his time alone but Draco could still see and watch him through the French doors that led out to the balcony. Harry didn't mind being watch by Draco, he understood the part-Veela's need to keep an eye on his pregnant mate, he was glad that Draco was giving him his space to work in the garden for hours at a time.

  


Harry was due around Valentine's day. Draco had giggled when he'd found out about that one. "What better show of love then birthing the children we made from love" Draco had said and Harry being Harry rolled his eyes at the statement but inside he'd felt the same way.

  


Fafner had caused mischief every chance he got, to include Harry on his mild pranks, Harry would wake with strangely colored hair, or his robes would be changed to all sorts of colors. Draco would laugh Harry would glare, and Fafner would 'harumph' as best as the pseudo dragon could. Carrie, the nursemaid stayed quietly in the background of all the actions, smiles playing on her face daily. Draco was comforted by the fact that the nurse was there constantly for his bonded. 

  


Sirius and Remus didn't dare play any pranks on their godson, for fear that Draco and/or Fafner would have them strung up, instead they just laughed when Fafner did something to him. The morning he'd woken up with electric pink hair and nails that he couldn't get changed back had found it hard for the last two marauders to stop giggling anytime soon. Even today two months into the term and five months into the pregnancy, whenever they thought about that day and Harry blushing with embarrassment only making the pink hair even more noticeable.

  


The pregnancy was progressing along very well. Harry still rested quite a bit and studied hard. His grades were even better than Hermione's. The rate Harry was progressing with his studies He'd be ready for his N.E.W.T.'s just before the babies were due. The babies kicked him almost constantly, if they both weren't awake only one slept. They could tell when Draco was near, you could see little bulges where they would reach out to him either with hands or feet you couldn't really tell. Draco would grin and Harry would shake his head. Draco would always rest his hand on Harry's belly to keep them calmed down so he could study, it was awkward but they managed it Harry got his studying done and Draco got to touch and hold Harry and his babies.

  


The only real thing they had done with each other is mutual masturbation, Draco was absolutely terrified that he would hurt Harry or his children, even though Carrie, Poppy and Herman all reassured him it was fine until Harry said he wasn't comfortable anymore, but Draco heard nothing of that, they cuddled every night and would masturbate each other once or twice a week, but were sexually satisfied but Harry kept getting weird fluttery feelings because of the babies rocking around in him in the aftermath of his orgasms. 

  


Christmas came around lightning quick and Harry and Draco got tons of furniture for the babies. Draco's parents came and spent the Christmas holiday's with Harry and Draco and Fafner. It had been way too risky to try and floo Harry over to the manor in his condition. Harry was now on limited bed rest which meant if he wasn't in his garden, using the loo or eating, he was supposed to be laying down. Draco had transfigured one of the couches into the overly large chaise lounge again and left it that way. That was Harry's bed away from his bed. He was allowed to spend an hour and a half in thirty minute intervals in his garden which was now charmed to remain warm in the harsh Scottish winter.

  


Harry felt guilty for laying down for most of his 'in-law's' visit however Narcissa sat next to him grabbed his hand and reassured him it was fine, they'd rather have him laying down than to endanger not only himself but the lives of his and Draco's unborn babies. 

  


Christmas shopping for Harry was not going to happen so he's gotten a bunch of mail order catalog's both muggle, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Granger via Hermione, and wizarding, thanks to Dumbledore. Harry and Carrie had gone into her room midway through November so Harry could order everything he wanted for everyone he was buying gifts for. Carrie smiled and giggled at all the things he'd bought. She hadn't known but he'd already asked Sirius to pick up a gift for her as well since she'd turned into such a good friend to him and Draco.

  


Christmas morning brought snow Harry smiled at it and went to take a nice warm shower before digging into gifts. Draco joined him in the shower when he was halfway through. Draco stepped up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the expanding waist and belly of his bonded. Harry automatically leaned back into the embrace. Draco loved how Harry reacted to him now, everything was automatic. Since he'd given Harry the garden, they'd fought very little. They still fought occasionally, no relationship is perfect, but those were very rare. Both Harry and Draco were looking forward to the birth of their babies.

  


After their shower Harry and Draco went out to the sitting room where everyone already was. Harry automatically went to his lounge and laid down. Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Carrie were waiting patiently for the boys, although they hadn't waited too long, only roughly five minutes. After Draco got Harry settled on the middle of the chaise with Draco sitting beside him in case he needed anything. Sirius started handing out presents. Harry received many things that year, more than he normally received. From Lucius and Narcissa he and Draco got a joint gift. A house of their own on the other side of the Malfoy Estates. Harry's eyes widened at this, he sputtered before he could properly get a thank you out to them. Draco smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and nodded at his father. Harry didn't know anything about the house, but Draco had seen it before and knew it was coming as a present, he began to tell Harry all about the house.

  


"It's a Victorian style home, it currently has five bedrooms, six baths, library, study, of course it has a kitchen, dining room, sitting room, living room. It's roughly thirty-five hundred square feet but can be magically enlarged if need be. The Malfoy Estates themselves are roughly three hundred acres, so we will be a god distance away from my parents. The house is fully furnished, and comes with two house-elves. One of them will more than likely leave back to the Manor when Dobby comes though, it's really nice, after we graduate you can see everything properly." Draco was excited only because Harry was. He smiled as Harry's mouth dropped at the description of the house. To him it wasn't much of a house, compared to what he'd grown up in. But if it made Harry happy, he was happy. By the description Harry could tell that the house was twice the size of the Dursley home.

  


"There are obviously stairs in it" Harry thought out loud. Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out memories of his cupboard. Draco and Sirius and Remus caught on immediately as to what was troubling Harry. Sirius and Remus moved over to the lounge and sat opposite of Draco.

  


"You won't do that to them Bambi, we know you wont, and they won't be there to do that to you or the babies." Sirius looked over his godson, hoping and praying he was right. Harry was a kind and gentle person, but he could be trouble when brazed off. But, also knowing you only know how you're raised, it worried him. Sirius cupped Harry's chin in his hand and forced the near to tears teen to look him in the eyes. "You won't do that to them, you're better than the muggles Harry you know that. Draco will help you with that as well, it will be fine." Sirius said with conviction, he knew the Veela wouldn't let anyone hurt his children.

  


"Harry, they are open stairways, there are no cupboards under them." Draco said softly trying to calm his upset lover. Harry looked over and gave Draco a watery smile. 

  


Lucius and Narcissa watched all of this unfold unbelievingly. The rumors it appeared were true. He had been raised in a closet. Lucius silently plotted a midnight trip to London to pay a visit to some muggles, maybe he'd ask Sirius and Remus to join him. 'Yes' thought Lucius to himself 'I'll ask them, I'm sure they'd like to get some revenge as well'


	5. Chapter 5 Are we There yet?

A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed. Never fear it will be a couple of chapters before Lucius take a trip to Surrey. I haven't forgotten about it, it WILL happen. I have made a decision, I hope you guys don't get too upset with me, starting next week 10/30/03 I will begin posting on Fridays, so this is the last Thursday post there will be. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience but it will be easier on me that way. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter!!!

  
  


What He's Always Needed

  


Chapter 5

  


To say Narcissa Malfoy was a loving woman to the public outside of her home would be an understatement. She was commonly known as the "Ice Queen" even to some of her friends. Narcissa watched the events unfold before her as her son-in-law explained things to her and Lucius about how he'd been brought up. Narcissa Malfoy was one brazed off witch when Harry completed his tale. She could never imagine family being that cruel to another family member. She couldn't imagine Sirius, her cousin, doing anything like that to her beloved Draco if he'd been landed with custody for some reason. She and Sirius may not have liked each other, but she knew he'd never treat a child that way regardless of how he felt about the parents. No one she knew would treat a child that way, children are the only truly innocent things in this world. If she hadn't been against muggles before she most definitely against them after hearing this story.

  


Harry had to try and calm Narcissa down, explaining not all muggles were like that, he'd met the Granger's on a few occasions and they were and are beautiful people. Even Draco had reluctantly agreed that the Granger's were nice, for muggles. Harry knew not all muggles were bad, very few of them were like the Dursley's he knew, but that didn't change the way he'd been brought up. Harry had been thinking about it recently and he was scared. He was scared to death. He didn't let Draco know he was scared, but he didn't want to treat his children like the Dursley's had treated him, but he was scared that he would.

  


The rest of Christmas day passed in a somber mood. When Draco went to shower for the evening Sirius and Remus were speaking quietly to themselves while Harry lightly snoozed on the chaise. When Harry was sure Draco was well ensconced in his shower Remus and Sirius heard a choked sob coming from Harry who had curled up into a ball as best as he could around his stomach. Remus and Sirius were at Harry's side in an instant.

  


"What's the matter Bambi?" Sirius probed gently. Harry lifted himself and looked like a small child as he climbed into Sirius' lap and sobbed even harder. About five minutes later Harry had cried enough he could calm down and at least halfway explain what was wrong. Looking up to Sirius with wet eyes and the most pitiful face Sirius had ever seen in his life.

  


"I'm scared Siri, I'm scared to have these children, what if I screw up, what if I'm not good enough, what if I don't love them enough?" Harry finally stopped asking questions and waited for Sirius and Remus to answer them.

  


"Bambi" Sirius smiled at Harry as he cupped Harry's cheek lovingly as only a father figure could. Sirius pulled Harry into a reassuring hug. "The fact that you are scared and worried about being a good parent is proof enough that you will be an awesome parent." Sirius pulled back from Harry to look him in the eye. "You won't mess up, we're all going to help you, we'll be there for you, me, Remmy, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, not to mention Ron and Hermione. We'll all be there every step of the way sweetheart, we all love you and want the best for you and those twins you're carrying."

  


Draco stepped out of the bathroom to see Harry in the arms of his godfather and tears tracking down Harry's face. In a flash Draco was by his side asking what was wrong. Harry climbed out of Sirius' lap and into Draco's. He needed to be held like a child at the moment and Draco wasn't complaining, but he looked to Sirius and Remus for an explanation. Once Sirius' explained what was going on, Remus smiled sadly at the couple.

  


"Harry darling" Draco started. "Why do you think you won't love our children? I can tell already that you love them the way you're doing your best to relax and following Carrie and Herman's directions of taking it easy. If you didn't love them, you wouldn't care and you wouldn't listen to the advice they give you to take care of you and our children." Draco rubbed his hand reassuringly up and down Harry's back.

  


"I know," Harry sniffled burrowing deeper into Draco's embrace. "I am just being stupid.." Draco interrupted what Harry was going to say.

  


"NO! Harry, never stupid. You are concerned for the well-being of our children that will never ever be stupid. It's not stupid to be scared, it's perfectly natural I would think. I'm not carrying the babies and I am scared to death, do you think I'm stupid for being scared?" Draco asked Harry trying to make him see that he wasn't being stupid. Those hormones really did play a number on Harry's emotions.

  


"Of course you're not stupid for being scared." Harry defended fiercely. "OK, I get it, I'm not being stupid for feeling like I am. Can I at least blame it on the hormones?" Harry asked hopefully. When he'd asked all three men and Carrie burst into laughter.

  


"Harry. That's the best idea I've heard all day." Carrie threw in her two knuts. She moved over to the chaise and laid a comforting hand on Harry's back. "You'll be a wonderful parent Harry. If you love those children even half as much as you love Sirius, Remus and Draco, your children will be very well loved and they will know it. It is perfectly normal to be scared, terrified even. Being a parent is a very scary thing to go through, and you're still so young. But knowing you like I do, even knowing some of how you were raised, I can tell you honestly, I would love for you to be one of my parents, your children will be so blessed to have someone as loving and giving as you as a parent." Carrie's eyes glistened with unshed tears, tears of joy knowing these children will be blessed with so much love they will never know hate. "It's OK to be scared Harry, it really is, but know this, if not in your heart, then in your head. You will be a great parent. You should see the way you light up when Draco or I do the revealing spell on you to check the children and we all find out they are growing beautifully. Just like your Garden Harry, they are growing up very well, and soon you'll have two little blessings of yours and Draco's love to fill your heart with more love." She smiled softly to the young couple. "I've witnessed many births Harry, and I can tell you something right now, you think you know what love is now? I can tell you, you don't, not until you hold those children for the first time. You too, Draco, you just wait, it's love on a completely different level." Her soft smile turned into a wicked one. "You guys, all of you, are going to fawn over these children, they are going to be spoiled rotten!" This caused everyone in the room to laugh. It lightened the mood. Carrie always did know what to say when emotions ran high for everyone.

  


"Do you feel better Bambi?" Remmy asked smiling at Harry lightheartedly. Harry nodded and yawned. "All right, looks like it's time for bed there kiddo." Remus said without much venom, but stern enough to let Harry know they would brook no argument. 

  


Nodding Harry disentangled himself from Draco and crawled on the chaise as best he could to hug and kiss Remus and Sirius Goodnight. When he got up from the chaise he walked over to Carrie and gave her a hug and a kiss as well.

  


"Thank you Carrie, for everything" Harry whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

  


Remus and Sirius bid the young couple and nurse goodnight as Harry made his way slowly to his bedroom door. He stopped outside of it and held out his hand toward Draco. "Tuck me in?" Was all Harry had to say and Draco was by his side hold his hand leading his husband, friend, lover and "mother" of his children into the bedroom to lay them down for a peaceful nights sleep. Little did anyone know, the night would be far from peaceful. 

  


A/N: Sorry it's short but that was an excellent stopping place, you know me with my cliffies, sorry.. MWAHAHAHAHA.. Toodles.!!! Before anyone starts to worry, it's nothing really bad that happens to Harry.


	6. Chapter 6 and an important AN

Thanks so much for all the reviews they are inspiring, PLEASE READ THE A/N at the end

  


What He's Always Needed

  


Chapter 6

  


He woke up to a sharp pain in his abdomen. Oh lord did it hurt. He cursed silently to himself at Draco's sleeping habit. That habit being sleeping harder than a rock. Harry gave up on shaking him and just swung with all his might at the platinum haired Veela in bed with him. That seemed to work, Draco looked around groggily then focused on Harry and saw pain in his eyes.

  


Draco flew into action and called for Carrie to come in while he did his best to comfort the raven-haired teen. Draco reached a hand down and laid it on Harry's tummy and was shocked when he'd noticed it was hard and screamed once more for the nurse who had just walked through the door. Carrie ran when se noticed the panic on Draco and the pain on Harry.

  


"OK, Harry I need you to breathe for me, nice deep breaths, I know it hurts but trust me." Harry nodded and Carrie started to breathe like he should be doing and he mimicked her actions. Harry's eyes registered shock when it actually helped take the pain away slightly.

  


Draco looked at Carrie long enough to ask with his eyes what was wrong and to voice his concerns with the same look to Carrie. She smiled at him.

  


"Lets just wait it out, if it's what I think it is it's perfectly normal. There isn't anything I can do until I check him out thoroughly." She tried to reassure the part-Veela that his pregnant mate was all right. Draco nodded curtly and went back to trying to talk to Harry.

  


Harry finally took in a great big breath and exhaled with a sigh of relief. Carrie quickly magicked off his bottoms so she could examine him. She reached down and found that the canal hadn't formed yet, she was correct in her assessment. She rested a hand on his belly and felt the twins moving then she cast the spell to check on the children. They were fine.

  


"Well Harry" Carrie started while cleaning her hand and putting Harry's bottoms back on. "Do you want the bad news first or the good news?" The tone in her voice told both that Harry and the babies were fine, and she'd explain.

  


"Umm, lets go with the good news I guess." Harry replied hesitantly casting a quick glance at his husband who had sat on the bed next to Harry's head. Draco, Harry noticed, looked decidedly nervous.

  


"OK, the good news is, you're not in labor, and you and the babies are fine." Harry and Draco both breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Carrie smiled at the young couple. "The bad news is, you can expect more of those. Those are called Braxton Hicks contractions. Basically what that is, is your body practicing for labor." She looked at them nervously before carrying on. "Draco, I'll need you to time them sporadically throughout the day and night when I'm not in the room, Harry, you'll have to come up with a signal to let Draco know what's happening, when they start, especially the ones that hurt." She stopped to watch them soak in what she'd just said before continuing. "If and when they get closer then ten minutes apart you need to let either me or Poppy know so we can call Herman. Ok?" Both boys nodded to her. Just as she finished Harry's eyes got really big and he started the deep breathing again. Carrie looked at her watch and noted it had been thirty minutes since his last one, which was fine. She understood they were hurting the poor dear but there was nothing she could do about it.

  


The following morning Herman came in and it was decided that between Carrie, Draco, Sirius and Remus that Harry was going to have to be watched around the clock. To make sure the babies were healthy they needed a minimum of four more weeks in Harry, but Herman preferred to try for six weeks. They had decided to do six hour shifts that way they wouldn't tire out before the six weeks were up.

  


There was a spell for timing things like this, but with a male pregnancy it was always easier to concentrate on things other than the pain when someone was with you, so they did it that way.

  


The week went by and Harry was still having the Braxton Hicks once every thirty to sixty minutes. Harry and Draco were both anxiously awaiting the birth of their children. Harry still did his best to remain calm and as rested as possible, but it was really wearing him down. He needed to get out and do something before he went insane. He didn't want to risk his children's lives but a nice walk in the school's garden's would be a great treat. He's love to go flying but didn't want to risk it.

  


Fafner sensing what Harry wanted to do cast a sleeping charm on Carrie and then flung his tail into Harry's hand and led him off to the gardens. On the way out, they stopped by the kitchens and had a small rest and a snack before continuing out. The house-elves packed a small basket of healthy treats for Harry before letting them leave the kitchens.

  


Fafner flicked his nose as he always did when casting a spell and cast a warming spell on Harry as they neared the doors. It wouldn't do to have Harry going out in early January only to freeze to death. Fafner kept a very close eye on his bond-mate as they finally made it outside. Harry and Fafner slowly made their way to the gardens and when they got there Fafner stopped in front of a bench and urged Harry to sit down and rest. Fafner was going to go along with getting Harry out for a bit, but Harry was going to do as Fafner wanted or he'd go get Draco or Sirius to drag him back inside.

  


Fafner already knew Draco was going to have a conniption fit with Harry going outside alone, especially this far along in the pregnancy. It was dangerous, and not to mention cold. But Harry didn't mind. The gardens were in full bloom like they always were with the ever-bloom spells cast on them. 

  


After about half an hour of sitting silently in the gardens contemplating everything that was going on in his life Harry spoke.

  


"Well, guess it's time to go back and get an earful of words on how irresponsible I've been with the pregnancy by going out 'alone'." Harry sighed when he'd finished. As much as he loved his family, they were annoying and extremely over protective. Harry noticed that he'd not had one of the Braxton-Hicks contractions since he'd left the sanctuary of his and Draco's rooms. He'd have to ask Carrie about that when he got back, after he apologizes for Fafner casting a sleeping charm on her.

  


Little did he know back in his rooms there was pandemonium going on. Draco was yelling and screaming at Carrie for sleeping on the job despite the fact he knew she'd been put under a spell. Sirius and Remus were pacing. They had all decided they'd give Harry one hour from the time they noticed him missing before they'd go looking for him. Draco ranted on and on about inconsiderate Gryffindor's not letting anyone know where they'd gone. Just as everyone was getting ready to leave to go look for the wayward lad. Harry entered with bright red cheeks looking more tired then any of them had ever seen him.

  


Harry entered the room and had been ready for the words that were sure to be waiting for him. What he got was six arms around him carefully and one of them sobbing. After a few moments when Harry relaxed only slightly the yelling began. All four adults in the room started in on him.

  


"Harry James Potter-Malfoy, how DARE you leave and not leave any kind of note! Do you have ANY idea how worried we were about you?" Draco huffed out. If he wasn't so relieved that Harry was all right and if he didn't know Harry was pregnant he'd have hexed him six ways from Sunday, but as it were he would settle for yelling at the dark-haired boy.

  


"Harry what the hell were you thinking taking off like that, you know how dangerous male-pregnancy is and you left without leaving anything to tell us where you were, we thought you may have been kidnapped!" Sirius retorted.

  


"Harry," Remus started off slowly, he'd been mad, but he also knew the fragile state of Harry's pregnancy at the moment. "What were you thinking Bambi? Any one of us would have gladly gone with you."

  


"That's just it!" Harry exploded at the group making all of them flinch back slightly, they'd never seen him so mad before. "I wanted to be ALONE and I wanted to be OUTSIDE. Fafner was with me. I'm not stupid enough to endanger the lives of my children or myself." Harry took a deep breath trying to calm down before he stressed himself into labor. "We went slowly, stopped by the kitchens for a snack there and a small rest before getting more food to take with us. We walked slowly and Fafner remained by my side, cast a warming spell on me so I wouldn't get cold then I sat outside in the gardens for about half an hour then we made our way back up here...SLOWLY" Harry again breathed in deeply feeling himself calming down even more. "You should know me, all of you, well enough by now to know I'd NEVER do anything to harm my children or myself, if anything had happened Fafner would have come and gotten one of you to help me, but nothing happened because we took it very slowly and I rested several times on the way out on the way back and while I was there, and I realized something while I was out there, I didn't have a single Braxton-Hicks contraction the whole time." Harry finished and went to his chaise lounge and laid down putting his feet up as his ankles were beginning to swell. Fafner showed up with a drink and a banana for Harry. Harry smiled down at the pseudo-dragon while the other four people in the room looked gob smacked. Harry after his rant and he'd laid down had never looked as relaxed as he did now. Maybe the fresh air had done him some good but that didn't excuse the fact that he could have left a note. Draco recovered first and voiced his concern.

  


"Harry you could have left us a note at the very least." Draco spoke earnestly.

  


"Not really Draco," Harry sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. "Now tell the honest truth, if I had left a note saying I was going to go to the school gardens and had Fafner with me what would you have done?" Harry watched as Draco thought honestly about the question. Sighing Draco realized the answer, and Harry was right.

  


"I would have come to get you or at the very least stay with you to make sure you were all right." Draco understood and that's what Harry had wanted.

  


"I do love you Draco, I love you very much, but I do need some time to myself occasionally, just like you do as well. I promise I won't do that again until after the babies are born, I'm so tired now I'll sleep very well tonight I think." Harry said with a slight giggle in his voice. Draco relished the sound He'd been missing that for the last couple of months. This pregnancy wasn't easy for him and Draco knew it.

  


"All right sweetheart, you rest, do you want some music?" Draco asked, simply too happy that Harry was all right to argue much more, Sirius and Remus watched somewhat amused, They'd heard Harry's question and even they had to admit to themselves that they too would have gone after Harry. They were glad that he'd at least been in the right frame of mind to take Fafner with him on his walkabout so that if anything happened he'd be able to get help quickly.

  


"No, I'm just going to take a short" Harry yawned breaking up his sentence, "nap."

  


Draco Sirius Remus and Carrie all chuckled at the pregnant boy and then went into the private garden so they could talk without waking the boy up.

  
  


#$#$#$#$ A/N:OK, well, I can end this on chapter 7, I really could and I should, I start school on the 26th of November and it's will be tough for me to update as often. I do want this done, but I need some ideas as to what's to happen, the twins are born in the next chapter and have already been named. I have not seen ANY of the names I've used for the kids so you're in for a treat. I'm still not done with chapter 7 yet, I'm about ½ way through it. It will be ready y next week even if I have to force it, I'm running out of steam on this fic. I really am. OK, I'm off, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to hit the little button!!!


	7. Chapter 7Finale

OK, This is it guys, if I had known I was going to school I wouldn't have done this, but oh well. What's going to happen is this, there will be a series of one-shots after this chapter, to include a detailed visit to the muggles. Those will be sporadic at best as I intend to really concentrate on my studies.

  


What He's Always Needed

  


Chapter 7

  


"Carrie is it all right that he didn't have any of those contractions while he went on his walk?" Draco asked as soon as the quad was out on the balcony. 

  


"His body was able to focus on other things while he was walking as well as his mind was able to focus on other things, he still had them, but he just didn't notice them because his mind and body were preoccupied with everything else he was doing." Carrie replied easily. "He does need to be careful though because walking can sometimes induce labor to start. We should all be thankful that he had the wits about him to take Fafner with him." Carrie sighed, waiting for the huge eruption that never came. Looking over the mens faces she saw disappointed looks and a small amount of anger but couldn't fault them for it. "I think the next time he wants to go on a little adventure like that, we should put a spell on him to monitor his health and contractions, that way we'll know if he's all right and still send Fafner with him if he wants to go alone, that way Fafner can show us where he is." Sirius and Remus chuckled slightly at this.

  


"All we have to do is, cast the spell and monitor the Marauder's Map. Then we'll know where he is and the spell will let us monitor his health." Remus smiled at his best friend as did Carrie and Draco. They had all decided silently to let Harry have his walks, but not without precautions, Harry couldn't fault them for their concerns and they knew he'd go along with it to placate everyone and still get his walks. In two more weeks Harry would have the babies. Harry never knew though that when the babies were going to be a month old, he'd be alone, because all the men including Lucius Malfoy were going to be taking a trip to Surrey to repay a certain family. All the men knew Harry wouldn't want to know, they also knew Harry wouldn't want them killed.

  


The two weeks passed by and now Harry was getting ready to deliver his and Draco babies. Harry had been miserable, so they went ahead and get him ready for the delivery and he was currently laying on the birthing bed awaiting the birth of his son and daughter. They had run some tests and found the boy engaged and ready to be born first, so even technically, their son was going to be the first born period. Herman, Poppy and Carrie were all standing by, Draco was standing at the head of the bed with his husband and Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Severus were all standing outside of the private room they had transfigured ready for the birth.

  


Finally after about three hours Harry and Draco got their first look at their son and they smiled brightly at each other before Harry's face contorted into a grimace of pain. Carrie, had been right, the love they had felt for each other was nothing compared to the love they had for this child that wasn't even five minutes old. Twenty minutes later their daughter joined into the crying game that her brother had started. They both currently had dark hair and dark blue eyes, they had been told by Poppy that would change. Draco and Harry cuddled with their children while Herman, Poppy and Carrie cleaned up, it had been a relatively easy delivery, simply because Harry took such good care of himself and the babies while he was pregnant. After Harry was covered up and relaxing after his ordeal, everyone outside of the room was allowed in. 

  


"Everyone," Harry started with a huge smile on his face even though he was exhausted. "Draco and I would like to introduce you to our son, and oldest child, Dalamar Godrazar Potter-Malfoy." Harry smiled brightly when everyone realized the middle name was a combination of their house founders. "And our daughter, Kitiara Lilacissa Potter-Malfoy." Harry told them and they all smiled.

  


The following few days passed by in a flurry of diapers and bottles and little sleep for the new doting parents. Sirius and Remus and Carrie volunteered to take care of the kids two weeks after they were born, they were going to watch the twins for twenty-four hours so that Harry and Draco could have a well deserved break.

  


After smiling to each other Harry and Draco ran into their bedroom stripped down naked slipped into bed and promptly fell asleep. They weren't going to pass up the opportunity to get some uninterrupted sleep with each other.

  


Harry was the first to begin to stir and looked over at Draco who was still sleeping soundly. Harry softly kissed Draco's forehead and got up and left the room. Remembering just a few short weeks ago the mess he'd caused, he scrawled out a quick note to Draco leaving it on the center of the coffee table in plain view for anyone to see. Harry made his way down to the garden's for a little soul searching.

  


Harry sat on the bench he's taken when he'd ventured out here the last time. Think about the events of the past year of his life, Harry smiled sadly to himself. His choice in loving someone had been brutally taken away from him upon the announcement that Draco was a part-Veela and Harry was his mate. He had grown to love Draco, who wouldn't with the kind of attention he was lavished with. His smile changed to a grin as he thought of his beloved children. Carrie had been right, it couldn't hold a candle to the love he held for Draco. Those children were his life and they were only a couple of weeks old. He was completely smitten with them, as was Draco as well as Narcissa and Lucius who had come for a short visit a few days after they were born. Thinking over everything, Harry wouldn't change a thing that had happened over the last year.

  


He sighed and lowered his head slightly as a thought occurred to him. He had yet to tell Draco everything about what had happened while he was living with the Dursley's. He knew deep down he needed to tell his husband about abuse he'd endured, but at the same time he dreaded it. A single tear fell from his eye as he thought of how much this confession he was going to give Draco would hurt the part Veela as well as himself, they were painful memories, but it was only right to share them with his life-mate. Steeling himself he came to the conclusion that he only wanted to go through this one, so he would tell Draco, Siri and Remmy tonight, all at the same time. Another tear tracked down his cheek only this time it was caught by the blonde haired Veela. Harry looked sadly up into his eyes, this instantly worried Draco, he knelt down in front of the dark haired man he loved taking Harry's hands into his own.

  


"What is it sweetheart?" Draco said his voice held so much love Harry just sobbed and pulled the other young man to himself and held him for dear life.

  


"You are just what I needed right now." Harry whispered into his husbands ear. This concerned Draco beyond belief, he pulled away enough to get a good look at Harry's face. Draco couldn't understand what he was seeing.

  


"Harry, come on, what's wrong why are you crying?" Draco was worried, Harry smiled sadly at him, tears still rolling down his face.

  


"I've come to a conclusion and it's a painful one," Harry started, he took a deep breath before he continued, Draco feared and it showed through his eyes. He feared Harry was going to say he was leaving him. Harry smiled reassuringly at Draco before continuing. "I'm going to sit down with you, Siri and Remmy tonight and spill everything the Dursley's did to me. It's going to hurt to bring all those memories to the surface but I think it will do me a world of good to get them out as well. I am considering telling Albus and Severus as well." Harry spoke softly, actually dreading the upcoming event. Draco pulled Harry into another hug.

  


"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you for finally facing this and sharing it with us. I will be there when you tell us and I will still be there for you when you're done." Draco vowed vehemently and Harry understood what Draco was saying, he wouldn't leave him.

  


Draco and Harry remained outside for a while longer talking of their true feelings of the current situation and just out right sharing their love.

  


That night approached too quickly for Harry and soon it was time for him to tell all his family and loved ones what had happened. Carrie still had the twins so Siri and Remmy could be there and Harry had decided to have Severus and Albus presents as well. Draco had again transfigured the one couch into a chaise lounge and pulled Harry down with him and spooned behind him, helping his to have the strength to explain it all. Draco looked at Sirius with a pleading look and the animagus sat on the chaise in front of the couple and held onto Harry's hand. They all knew why they were there and no one said a word as Harry mentally steeled himself to relive all the events of his child hood.

  


Harry soon started talking, his voice sounded disconnected as he began his tale. By the time he was done there was no one in the room that hadn't shed a tear nor was there anyone that wasn't furious with the headmaster for leaving him there. When Harry had finished he rolled over in Draco's embrace and cried himself into an uneasy sleep.

  


Albus had felt so very guilty, Severus, Remus, and Sirius glared at the old wizard accusingly.

  


"Why didn't you check on him Albus?" Severus almost yelled when they'd reached the headmasters office. "You know damn good and well I would have taken him in, even if it meant I had to alter his appearance, it would have been better then growing up like that!!!" Severus was more upset than anyone in the room had ever seen him. Sirius and Remus were too disgusted with the headmaster to speak.

  


"I feared that I had failed him. I didn't think his family would harm him, not like that anyway, no one should have to grow up in that environment and I did it to him." Albus said defeated as he slumped in his chair. The three other wizards looked at themselves before leaving the room the Headmaster could beat himself up better than anything they could throw at him. They all four silently agreed they had to help the young man get better after tonight's events. It would take awhile. Remus knew he could have checked on Harry at any time, but didn't, the same went for Severus, Sirius was the only one with a half way passable excuse, but had the headmaster given Harry to him when he'd asked he wouldn't have been in Azkaban for twelve years. They all had a small part in his life with the Dursley's, they all had to face their part in it. At this point Remus and Sirius and Severus were all glad they had already agreed to join Lucius and Narcissa on a muggle hunt, there were three miserable ones that had to pay for crimes against the boy they all loved.

  


The night passed slowly for them all, but in the morning light no one could deny that the love that Harry and Draco shared, as well as the twins, was something he's always needed.

  


A/N: Well this is it!!! There will be 2 epilogues, one will be in the future, how things turned out, and the other will be the trip to the Dursleys!!! 


	8. Epilogue 1Dursley's Raid

Dursley's Payback.

  


The sky was just starting to gray when five figures made their way down to number 4 Privet Dr. The pre-dawn light ensured them that none of the Dursley's had left for the day. It was chilly out on this early April morning. Surrounding the house, they slowly closed in until they spelled the walls of the house to allow them to enter.

  


No one in the house was up, yet the first stirs could be heard but the quintet quietly waited for their pray sitting at the kitchen table, knowing this would be the first stop for the whole of the family after they crawled out of bed. They had decided that while they waited they would enchant just about everything they could until the Dursley's actually got up. They had charmed the telly to hop around and not be able to be turned on. It was also charmed so that if you actually were able to turn it on all it would do is scream and shriek as if someone was committing a murder.

  


All the kitchen appliances were charmed and hexed as well, to bite anyone over five stones. Which meant they would all be getting bit, the charm was designed by Fred and George Weasley, they would never do anything to harm a child, that was for certain, lest their mother have kittens, it was one of their more vicious charms.

  


The quintet was not done, not by a long shot when Dudley made his entrance downstairs. They all grinned ferally at the young man who immediately started to quiver, making his rolls of fat jiggle, his eyes were wide when he yelled for his mummy.

  


"MUMMY! THERE ARE FREAKS DOWN HERE, HELP ME!" Was all Dudley was able to get out before he'd been hit with a silencing spell.

  


Draco made his way over to the portly lad and circled him menacingly.

  


"You're Dudley are you not?" Draco's voice was cold and hard, a voice he would never use towards Harry, only those who had harmed him. Sirius and Remus looked at Draco and shivered unconsciously at the coldness of his voice, they'd never heard anything more sinister. Lucius smiled smugly at his son's authority, proud that he'd raise the boy and Narcissa looked on with a gleam of pride in her eye. Dudley only nodded that he was indeed Dudley. "Well, Dudley" The name spat out with such hate that it scared all in the room. Lucius and Narcissa had never before seen and angry Veela up-close before, they'd not had any problems what so ever, so this was new to them as well as the Marauder's. "You are about to have the worst day in your entire life, and you brought it all on yourself." Draco had a malicious glint in his eye that raise fear in the piggy eyes of the youngest Dursley. Draco released the spell from Dudley so he could speak.

  


"B-b-but I-I-I....D-d-d-iiidn't d-d-do a-a-aanything." Dudley stammered out as best he could considering the circumstances. 

  


"Oh but you did." Draco whispered back in response to the large boy in front of him. Just then Petunia and Vernon entered the room, Vernon armed with his trusty shotgun.

  


"Now see here, what's the meaning of this intrusion?" Vernon said loudly addressing the strangers in his home.

  


Draco waved his hand and the rifle went flying from Vernon's hand.

  


"The meaning of this _intrusion_ Mr. Dursley, is, shall I say, a form of payback." Draco siad with the same menacing tone he'd used with Dudley.

  


"Payback for what? We don't want your kind here, never did, including that brat we got landed with for fifteen years, we tried to squash the abnormalness out of him but it wouldn't leave. We were so happy he didn't came back over the summer, the freak." Vernon spat out as much as he dared then looking into silver-gray eyes that held more loathing then he'd ever imagined possible. The look in the young blondes eyes made the man shudder unconsciously and his wife moved closer to her rotund husband for more protection.

  


"See that's exactly what I'm talking about." Draco moved over to them, even though he was only about an inch shorter then the large behemoth he was very intimidating, and Vernon could tell that not only was this young lad serious, but that he'd made a grave mistake, as these people obviously cared for the whelp and he could smell money. Damn his stupidity, he could have been in on the money as well if they'd taken better care of the freak, money was money after all. Draco suddenly backed off leaving room for the other four to have a little fun as well.

  


"Hello Petunia, we haven't seen you in such a long time. I thought it was high time for Remus and I to come and give a payment for how you've raised my godson." Sirius spoke and Narcissa shivered as did all the occupants of the room.

  


"Get out of my house you freaks." Vernon said quietly hoping they would just leave, but it was not to happen.

  


"Do you know Vernon, what it's like to love the most wonderful person in the world?" Remus spoke with nothing but hatred as well as an undertone of a great love in his voice.

  


"Of course the over grown oaf wouldn't" chimed in Lucius, Narcissa giggled elegantly. "Because if he did he would have treated Harry much better then what he did." All the occupants of the room had to agree with that statement.

  


"It's amazing really if you think about it." Narcissa was finally taking her turn. "This woman and man, have raised the most ugly looking thing I have ever seen, and he's rude and fat. And yet, our young, perfect, and wonderful Harry is the perfect example of how a human being should be, be it magical or muggle. He grew up in this house, if that's what you call it, more like a hovel if you ask me, and yet is a marvelous person. I can promise you if you ever got to know him, you'd strive to be like him, and yet he's the way he is, and you people are terrible." Narcissa waved her wand and muttered a hex at Petunia which caused her to double over in pain. Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question at the woman. Then looked towards her son and husband and smiled.

  


"Now that was unexpected." She said slyly at her family.

  


"What did you cast Cissy?" Sirius spoke of the nickname he'd once had for his beloved cousin.

  


"Why the _Peto_ spell of course." Sirius burst out laughing then stopped abruptly when he realized what the reaction of the spell meant. Sirius knew the spell turned about any pain that was last dealt out by the person.. The fact that Petunia had pain meant she'd inflicted some upon Harry. Sirius then rounded on the frail looking woman and slammed her against the wall.

  


"He's your own blood and you hurt him? What the hell kind of monster are you?" Sirius almost screamed at the woman. Vernon then tried to pull the man off his wife.

  


"Now see here, we didn't come into your home and attack you, and you call us monsters?" Vernon seethed no longer caring that these people were wizards, only that his family was being attacked.

  


Lucius pointed his wand at the obese man and waved it threateningly. "Unlike you, we are at least giving you a small chance to defend yourself, something you didn't give Harry the chance to do. Come on then, lets see his bedroom he had for the first ten years he was here." Vernon shakily pointed towards the cupboard door and Remus, Narcissa and Draco all gasped when they looked inside, it was so small. Draco gave a strangled cry and buried his face in his mothers robes. It was too painful to know that the love of his life, the most wonderful person in the world had, had to live in such a cramped space. Narcissa held onto her son, almost as upset as the young man she held. She hadn't spent much time with Harry but she knew he was a wonderful person, even if she wasn't the mother of his husband.

  


It didn't take long for Draco to remember that they were here to avenge the boy they all loved in one way or another, they needed to get because before they were missed too much. Draco jerked away from his mother and rounded on the Dursley's who were literally quaking at the emotion in Draco's eyes.

  


"You will pay for your transgressions and you will pay dearly for them." Draco waved his hand at them and they all doubled over in excruciating pain. Draco left them like that for about five minutes before releasing the spell that was a milder form of the Cuciatus curse.

  


Lucius then stepped forward and handed a formal looking parchment to the head of the Dursley household.

  


"As we know for a fact that Harry would want no harm done to you, nor does he want anything from you personally, this is what will happen. You have been tried in the Ministry of Magic for child abuse and neglect. Due to the fact that these charges are against the savior of the Wizarding world, you have been heavily fined." Lucius stopped to make sure the Dursley's were paying attention.

  


"You have been fined half of your current assets as well as half of any further assets or money you gain in the future. As we know Harry wouldn't want this money, a fund has been set up to take the money and distribute it amongst the orphaned children of the wizarding world." Lucius smiled at the iron he was about to give them. "You are also ordered to spend forty hours a month in aid of said orphan that you will be helping out financially, as well as spending time at St. Mungo's Hospital in care of the ill and wounded from the war as well. You will be helping out the very type of people you punished for being that way. Do you even realize that, that boy you hate so emphatically saved your very lives by living in this house? You'd be dead by Voldemort if it wasn't for that boy and you dared treat him as you did? You should be ashamed of yourselves." Lucius backed away and then Draco cast same spell again anf they doubled over in pain. Sirius got a wild look in his eye and turned to Remus he was sure the were-wolf was having the same thoughts and they grinned ferally towards each other.

  


"Draco, can we have a go?" Remus asked quite evilly. Draco released the spell again and nodded.

  


Nodding to Sirius Remus raised his wand. They cast the spell together on the whole of the name Dursley. They heard a sickening crack as soon as the spell had taken effect. All the Malfoy's eyes grew wide. 

  


"What was that?" Draco finally voice.

  


"Well, the Weasley's as well as Albus and ourselves got together once we knew of Harry's treatment by these... these, well, them. And well, what the spell does, is every time they have an evil or bad thought about Harry or any wizard for that matter one of their bones will break, never the same bone twice until all the bones have been broken, and there are a LOT of bones in the human body." Lucius almost fell over laughing so hard and Remus and Sirius smirked at him. The Dursley's listened to the explanation and the group heard six more resounding cracks. Everyone but the Dursley's smiled happily, their job was done. It was time to head back to Harry and the twins.

  


"Oh, by the way Dursley," Lucius started with amusement in his voice and a glimmering in his eye. "The sum of your retribution will be taken magically, you can't hide from it, and your time with the orphans and injured, you'll be automatically brought there since you've been officially served by me a member of the Ministry of Magic as well as the father-in-law of one Harry James Potter. Have a nice life." Lucius turned and there were at least seven more cracks before he left the room.

  


The Dursley's learned really quickly during their charity work of the great deed that Harry did in getting rid of the dark lord. It took them six weeks before they stopped having bones break at bad thoughts. It took two years before they realized what a gem that they'd had in Harry and they screwed it all up.

  


Harry, when he found out about what had occurred at the Dursley's, was surprised to say the least. He was also proud of the way they'd handled the Dursley's as well. They weren't hurt beyond repair, and they were making a huge contribution to something Harry felt deeply about. Harry kept tabs from afar on his relatives, and was happy with the change in them. All in all Harry couldn't have been more happy with the way things turned out.

  


A/N: Well, there ya go!! I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm off to write the future!!!


	9. Epilogue 2: The Finale

They lay in bed looking each other in the eyes as deeply as they had ever done before. They were dying, and they knew they were dying. Their family knew as well, they'd stayed the week at the bedside of Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy. The family had just left a few moments ago to let Harry and Draco say good bye to each other as they lay dying in each others arms.  
  
Both of them were silent just reflecting back on the long life they had had with each other. Ten children, all twins, fifty grandchildren, 150 great-grandchildren and currently fifty great, great-grandchildren. Harry and Draco had a very love filled and fullfilled life. Their family adored them as did their friends, well what was left of their friends anyway. They were old, even for wizards, the ripe old age of 181 years each. It was also currently July the thirtieth. They now knew Harry would live to see 181 years of age but not a day after that, they would pass in a few short hours, it was currently eight in the evening. Of course, Harry and Draco had faught, they always had, but everyone always knew they'd fix it and be together again. In fact it was 100 years ago they even spoke of divorce, but decided against it. They could never live without each other, and had sat down for a long time and talked, it was a very rough two years for the family, but they all made it through just fine.  
  
Harry had done well for himself on his own, since Draco hadn't wanted him out of his sight for a whole nine hours a day for Harry to have an actual job, Harry wrote, and wrote well. He'd gone under a pen name so he would be sure his books were enjoyed because of their content not because he was Harry Potter. His pen-name, he laughed everytime he thought of it, he'd used it for over 100 years and it had served him well all the time he'd used it, then it was leaked out that Harry James Potter-Malfoy was in fact James Padmoon. Sirius and Remus had given their blessing on the combination of their nicknames and had been honored Harry felt so highly of them to honor them in such a way. His books had been best sellers before the news leaked and became even more popular after the news had leaked out. The money Harry earned through his best selling books, both novels and instructional books all used at Hogwarts for over fifty years now as well as in the Americas and most of the other wizarding schools all over the world, was enough that the family could live quite comfortably without touching either Harry's nor Draco's inheritance. That would be able to be passed on to the children equally, and they had done quite well for themselves as well, as had their grandchildren and great-granchildren, so it was likely the money would be around for quite a long time.  
  
Harry and Draco recalled everytime they had a birth of their children or their grandchildren, Thier youngest daughter was currently the Headmistress at Hogwarts on one of their grandchildren was the Minister of Magic. In their family they had had auror's, unspeakables, teachers, medi-wizards and witches, you name it, the Potter-Malfoy's had it in their family.  
  
Harry leaned in towards Draco and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Draco and always will" Harry said weakly, he could feel his strength being sapped from him even just laying in the bed that had been theirs for the last 162 years. It was charmed to adjust to their aging bodies and also charmed to be destroyed when they passed on to the next life. Draco smiled sadly at his best friend, lover, husband, mother of his children and so much more that words couldn't express.  
  
"I love you too Harry, always and forever" Draco replied just as weakly. He was glad they had lived so long together, but even he had to admit it was time to go, they were done. They were going to die together, within minutes of each other, for that he was grateful. He didn't know what was going to happen in the afterlife, or even if there was one, all he knew was he didn't want to live in this world without Harry. He hoped there was one, and if there was he'd want Harry there with him as well. But to be honest he didn't care.  
  
"If I had to do it all again Draco, I wouldn't change a thing, I hope you know that. I don't regret a single moment we've had together." Harry slowly closed his eyes and sighed as best as a dying man cound and opened them again to see the stromy grey eyes he'd come to love so much wet with unshed tears.  
  
"I wouldn't change a thing either my love." Draco replied slowly. He felt weaker then he ever had in his life. It was now twenty minutes past midnight and Harry looked him in the eyes, he knew it was going to be any minute now.  
  
"See you on the other side my love, my life." Harry said ever so softly and slowly and after he finished he breathed his last breath. Only then did Draco let the tears fall and he too took his last breath from this life and passed on to the next one, his last thought was he hoped he'd be as loved in the next life as he was in this one.  
  
A/N: Well that's it, it's over, I hope you enjoyed it. I have a couple of other fics I'm working on as well. Hope you'll read those when they are finished!  



End file.
